Don't Let Me Go
by SuckerForDelena
Summary: Damon and Elena have been friends since they were in diaper. Now after a tragic event Elena have to move to an other continent. They have never been apart, will this change anything? Will they be able to overcome the obstacles life throw at them? Will being apart bring out their feeling for each-other? AU/AH R&R
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**Here's my new story! Today is Diwali and it is believed to be a good day to start any new task. Hope you all like it and give it the same love you gave my other stories! Here's a small prologue, tell me what you think after reading this!**

**HaPpY dIwAlI to all the Indians out there! And to all the NRI(S) and anyone who celebrate it! Blow Patakas! Light diyas! Eat sweets! Have fun! :)**

**I don't own the Vampire diaries or any of it's character.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary:**_** Damon and Elena have been friends since they were in diaper. Now after a tragic event Elena have to move to an other continent. they have never been apart, will this change anything? Will they be able to overcome the obstacles life throw at them? Will being apart bring out their feeling for each-other?**_

* * *

**_"I hated myself for going, why couldn't I be the kind of person who stays?"_**  
**_― Jonathan Safran Foer, Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close_**

**Mystic Falls - 2007**

She looked around her room one last time, and probably the _last time_. The room was empty with the exception of her bed and her dresses. The room in which she has spent her whole life was looking back at her, pleading her to not go, _begging_ her to stay.

But she couldn't. She has to go. She can't live here. Not in this room, not in this house and not even in this town. This place suffocates her after all the tragedies. This place held so many memories and if she stayed, she would do nothing but dwell in them. And that was something she can't afford. That was something she knew _they_ wouldn't have wanted.

_All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go_

She took last look at her room and moved out, picking her suitcase on her way. She went in the hallway and took a last look at the _house_. Yes, house not home. Now, this place was just a house; without her cloths in the dresser, without the photos of her and her family on the walls, all this place can be is a house.

There were a few things lying here and there, but except for that this place looked like no-one lived here. The sofa, the Fridge, Thee T.V. were here and so were the other electronics but the _house _lacked of photos, laughter and noises and chatting...

Elena took a deep breath before she picked up her suitcase and carried it to the main door of the house. As she reached the door, she looked around, memorising each and every wall, the rooms, the kitchen, the living room. She again took a deep breath and then sighed, like looking the place has exhausted her, sucked all her energy.

She picked up her suitcase and made her way out of the house, to her car. In front of her car were standing her friends and what was left of her family. She went to them one by one and hugged them all. First in the queue was Jenna Sommers, her aunt.

Jenna Sommers was a caring woman, always there for her family. She was fun loving, good spirited, though her good mood was often enhanced by alcohol or even weed. She had had a terrible luck with men. Jenna was known for speaking her mind and having a fierce temper. She was also remarkably strong-willed and capable of adapting very quickly to any given situation.

_Hold me like you never let me go_

"You sure you don't wanna stay here?" She asked Elena as she took her in a mother-ly hug.

"I want to, but I can't." Elena said with watering eyes. After she and Jenna had cried a little and promised to talk at least one in a week she moved to the next person in the queue. Bonnie Bennett, her best friend since junior school.

_Hold me like you never let me go_

Bonnie had a dark skin colour, dark brown hairs and brown eyes. She and Elena had met in Mr. Pandora's class in the starting of their junior year. Their hate for Mr. Tanner, their history teacher, and love for some same television show had made them quick friends. Over the period of time they have strengthen their bond. And in the time that has passes they haven't ever had a single fight. They argue, yes, that is important for a healthy relationship, but never fight. After she had shed a few more tears with Bonnie she moved to the next person in the line. Damon Salvatore, her best friend/date adviser/crises manager.

Damon Salvatore; a guy with blue piercing eyes, raven black hairs. He was an all girls dream types of boy. With his lean body and sculpted muscles he could get any women he wanted. He was handsome and he knew it, so with that comes his miles long ego.

Damon and Elena had been friends since diaper. They have been attached at hip ever since. He knows all about her crushes, she knows all about her one-night stands. He knows everything about her from her favourite book to her favourite bra. She knows everything about him from his favourite game to his favourite x-rated site. He had her picture in his wallet; she had his number on speed-dial. If you ever asked someone,'Where is Elena?' the answer would always be,'With Damon.', same was the case with Damon. If you find one, you find both of them. They were never away; inseparable.

_Every place I go I think of you_

Now, Elena was moving to India and Damon was staying here. There will be 13,053 Kms separating them. They don't know how they will ever survive without each-other. Away from each-other.

_Now the time has come to leave you_

Elena threw herself against Damon perfect body and Damon hand came out to wrap themselves around her pretty were holding on each-other like lifelines, like they will break if they let go. No words were needed between the two of them. They know each-other like the back of their hands. Only eye contact and body language can tell the person, what was going on on the other's mind.

_Hold me like you never let me go_

"Promise we will talk daily." Damon demanded.

"Promise you won't be with some blonde or red head when I call," Elena said in the same tone as Damon and they both started laughing through tears that were falling from there eyes.

"You know that's impossible," Damon told her,"But I can promise wherever I am or whatever I am doing, I will leave it if you want me." Damon ended in serious tone and kissed her on the forehead.

"I can live with that," Elena mumbled in Damon's chest as she hugged him again.

_I'm leaving on a jetplane_  
_I don't know when I'll be back again_

After their goodbye Elena turned towards everyone one and hugged them all once more before getting in her car and driving off to the airport so that she could board her flight to Mumbai, India. It would be a 16 hours, 42 minutes flight. A flight that not only would take her to a new continent but also a new life.

_I'm leaving on a jetplane_  
_I don't know when I'll be back again_  
_Oh babe, I hate to go_

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Did you like it? Should I continue? Comment! Share your thoughts! **Review! They make me write faster!****


	2. I am the best friend remember?

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Happy New Year! Have a great year ahead of you! Have fun! Laugh and make everyone laugh as much as you can!**

**Hope you like that Chapter! I know it's update after a long time, but I will try and do the update sooner. Not a pledge, but I will try. Same goes for the other stories also! Sorry for being MIA! Will be back on track in sometime! I promise!**

**There were some confusions about Damon and Elena's age. hope they will be cleared here!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I looked up at the watch for the third time in 5 minutes. It was 12 AM, finally. I opened my window and sat there waiting for Damon. After some 10 minutes he showed up in his room then, he opened his window and jumped on the tree between his and my room. After a bit of struggle he finally crossed it and jumped into my room.

"Are you drunk?" I said as soon as smell alcohol.

"And hello to you to Elena." Damon slurred.

"Are you drunk Damon Salvatore?" I interrogated again in an angry tone. _How can he drink? He knew Giuseppe would kill him if he found out!_

"A bit." He told me, holding his index finger and thumb millimetre apart.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?! You know Giuseppe don't like it when you drink," I said while searching for aspirin,"Take these, they will help you in hangover." I ordered, handing him aspirin and water. Damon took them silently.

"So how was you day?" Damon asked after taking the tablets.

"Boring, as usual. How was your party?" I replied.

"Awesome. Everybody came Klaus, Bonnie, Rebekah, Marcel, Katherine, Camille, everyone except you." Damon said, looking toward me with sad graze.

"You know mom and dad are not home and I can't leave Jeremy alone." I spoke, punting.

"Yeah, I know, I know." Damon said and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be like that. Tell me what all happened." I demanded.

We sat on my bed and talked for hours. He told me everything that happened. Rebekah and Marcel were lost in their own 'love world', as he liked to put it, most of the time. Camille and Klaus are going on a trip to New Orleans for a week together. And then Damon brought up about Katherine.

"Hey! You know, I and Kath are going on a date this Saturday." Damon said excitedly.

"Oh that's great." I said sarcastically.

"Aren't you happy that finally I am dating someone?" Damon questioned.

"I would have been happy if that someone was _anybody but Katherine_." I responded, with hate in my voice.

"Why do you hate her?" Damon queried.

"Cause she is a slut. And has you wrapped around her finger. And she's not good for you." I listed down a few reason. And I mean them. She has practically slept with the whole basket ball team, and still Damon is mad _about_ her.

"She's changed." Damon defended that bitch.

"She could never change." I was definite about that.

"You can't hate her forever." Damon told me.

"Try me." I said crossing my arms. We were silent for some moments before, I noticed it was almost 3 AM,"It's late, I think you should go, or else you won't wake up for school tomorrow."

"Yeah it is late." Damon spoke eyeing the wall clock as he got up and started walking to the window where he came from.

"Bye Damon. I will see you in the morning." My voice sounding tired, even to my own ears.

"Bye Elena." He said before leaving the room.

* * *

My alarm woke me up at 6 in the morning and I am still tired, as I had got barely 3 hours sleep. I, somehow, got myself to leave the confines of my bed, showered and decided to wear a dark red full sleeved top and a black jacket accompanied with a pair of black jeans. Afterwards, I put on some light make up and when I was fully satisfied with my appearance I went downstairs to have breakfast.

"Hey Jer, how are you up so early?" I asked surprised because Jeremy wasn't the one to wake up early.

Jeremy Gilbert, my little brother, well he fourteen, only two years younger than. He is a handsome young man, standing at 6' foot tall, he has a well-built form and posses dark brown hair and eyes to match. Jeremy could be considered "cute" with a lean body.

"I could ask you the same." Jeremy said back.

I was going to reply when I heard someone's footsteps approaching us. Both Jeremy and I exchanged confused glances, as no-one was supposed to be home except the two of us therefore, both of us went on high alert. We both jumped with relief when we saw our Aunt Jenna walking in to the kitchen.

"Hey Jenna! When did you come?" I asked happy to see my aunt almost after a month and went to hug her.

"Last night around 2." She responded.

"You scared the hell out of us." Jeremy said, coming over to hug her.

"Sorry." Jenna said, slightly guilty.

"It's ok Jenna." I assured,"I wan't as sacred as I was to see Jeremy awake at this point of time." I joked, smirking at him.

"Ha ha, very funny, was I to laugh?" Jeremy spoke and I rolled my eyes at him.

* * *

"Lunch money." Jenna said handing us our money after we both had our breakfast. She had offered to make us something to eat, but because Jeremy or me didn't wanted to have any food poisoning, we refused.

"Bye Jenna." I said getting up and taking the money from her hand. I kissed her on the cheek and went to grab my bag.

"Where are you going? It's just 6:57 yet." Jenna asked, confused.

"She's going to meet up with her boyfriend, Jenna." Jeremy answered before me, smirking,"She didn't tell you about him yet?"

"Really, Elena?" Jenna asked falling for Jeremy's lies.

"Jenna! No! You know you would be one of the first to know _if_ I were in a relationship! I am going to the Salvatore's. I am sure Damon won't be up till now." I explained.

"Okay Bye. Take care." Jenna knew about my and Damon's friendship. Everyone in the town did. Many suspect what Jeremy just said, but me and Damon never cared, because we knew the truth.

"Bye Jenna." I said, again and left.

* * *

As I reached The Salvatore boarding house I ran into Giuseppe Salvatore, Damon's father,"Oh Elena! I didn't knew you were going to come over."

"Sorry for just showing up like that Giuseppe." I apologised. This house is like a second home to me. I live here half of the time, and Giuseppe is like a second father to me.

"Don't be. And how many times do I have to tell you not to apologise for coming over?" Giuseppe lightly scolded,"I have to go for work. Make yourself at home. I will be leaving in a few for work."

"Sure. I was here to see Damon."

"I am sure he is not up till now. But anyway go on." _Of course he's still sleeping. What do you expect? He slept after 3 last night. _I wanted to say, but my and Damon's parent didn't knew about our late night visits to each-other's room, so I kept my mouth shut. Our parents were cool with us being best friends and spending all our time together, but there were something they didn't like, these visits for example.

"Bye Giuseppe." I said smiling.

"Bye Elena." He left and I made my way up to Damon's room.

* * *

As expected, Damon was still sleeping. I went to his bed and gave his shoulder a shake, thinking maybe he will wake the easy way, but no, he's not planning the same. I was reaching toward the glass full of water that was on his side-table, but before I could he pulled me towards him by my wrist and I fell on the bed with him.

"Damon! Get up, else we will be late for school." I said giggling.

"Mmm... Five minutes." He said in my neck.

"C'mon up now." I spoke trying to wiggle out of his grip around my waist, but it was no use. He was way to strong than me, even though he was two years older than me.

"Two minutes." He said sleepily, tightening his grip around my waist.

"No, get out of the bed, now!" I shouted in his ear. This did the work his eyes fluttered open from the loud voice near his ear.

"You sucks." He said still not letting me go.

"I don't care. Just get up now! I don't wanna be late for school!" I screamed in his ear when he tried to close his eyes again. He let go of my waist and said he will wake up after 5 minutes.

"Damon get up! This is last warning" I say grabbing the glass on the side table. He still didn't open his eyes, so I poured the glass of water on his face. He waked up with a gasp, then turned toward me and said,"You are so gonna pay for it."

Before I could react I was under him, trapped between him and his bed, and he was tickling my sides,"Damon!" I say in between the giggles,"We will be late."

He leaned lower and whispers into my ear,"I don't care." Still tickling me.

"First you apologise," He said.

"No!" I manage to get out in between my laughter.

"Let's see how long your answer stays no." He challenged and went to tickle me harder if that was even possible.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Came a voice from the door of Damon's room. I froze and he stopped tickling me suddenly.

"Kelvin." Damon acknowledge.

_Oh My God! Kelvin is here! Why did he have to return? Can't he just stay away? Doesn't he get that no-one wants him here. Specially not me. Or Damon._

"Is this the way a gentlemen acts Damon?" He asked, taunting-ly.

I could sense Damon going tense. I grab him by his arm before he could do something stupid.

"What are you doing here Kelvin?" I say with venom in my voice. _I just hate him so much!_

"Oh Elena. Aren't you happy to see me?" He says faking hurt. _That bastard!_

"No! Now go away!" I shout.

"Oh. But a few months ago you were dying to have me around and spend time with me and do many more dirty things. Do I need to refresh your memory?" He said walking towards us. Before I could react Damon was out of my arm, hitting Kelvin. _Oh no! It's gonna be a huge fight now._

Kelvin punched Damon, back drawing blood out of his nose."Stop!" I scream. Damon got distracted for a few moments. Using this Kelvin threw himself at Damon. And started hitting him hard. After some punches and kicks he went out of the room.

Damon didn't fight back as he knows I don't like fights. They scare the hell out of me. After regaining some strength Damon walked to me. Blood dripping down his nose, his chin, from his shirt. He sat on the bed. I quickly rush to the bathroom, grab first aid kit, and a wash cloth, and rushed back.

"Take off your shirts," I said.

"If you have to see me naked, you just have to ask, no need to be so grumpy," He replied with a smirk.

"Damon. I am serious." I warned, angrily. _How could he make jokes in such times?_

"Alright, alright," I gasped at the site of so much blood. I wish my father was here to cure him. _I hate blood! _

_No Elena you have to be brave. For Damon. _I said to my self in my mind.

I started dipping the wash-cloth in water and applied some anti-septic on it and started cleaning his wounds. He held back a whimper when I apply it on his cuts.

"Hey, it's okay," He said wiping the tears that have started flowing from _my _eyes, seeing _him_ in so much pain.

"No, it's not," I said, crying harder,"You are hurt because of me. It's my fault. If I wasn't here he wouldn't have said that and you wouldn't have punched him. And if I wouldn't have shouted STOP you wouldn't have stopped hitting him and you wouldn't be hurt. It's all my fa-"

"Shut up. Come here," He said opening his arms. When I didn't move instantly he pulled me to his arm in a hug,"None of this is your fault," He said in my hairs "If someone should be blamed it is Kelvin. You didn't do anything." He held me till I ran out of tears. After sometime I hear him curse under his breath.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's 7:30 already. And I haven't even showered yet. We will be late." He explained.

"We are not going school today." I told him.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Do you think I am gonna let you out of my sight till you are fine, let alone go to school. When we don't have same periods and and I won't be about to meet you." I responded.

"Lena we can meet in-between the periods."

"I know. But we won't be together whole time," I said "No more argument. Just let me finish this, then you can go take a shower."

"Give me. I will apply this in my wounds myself." He spoke, holding out his hand for the wash-cloth,"I know how much you hate blood."

"I am the best-friend, remember? I can't ditch you like this." I voiced in a scolding to for even thinking like this.

"Alright" He said defeated, knowing there are no rooms left to argue.

* * *

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Damon asked as he came out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel that hung low on his waist, threatening to fall any time.

"Damon! Cloths!" I spoke facing away from Damon and blushing furiously.

"Oh c'mon Lena," He said. His voice moving nearer and nearer. Then his chest was pressed against my back. "It's not like you haven't dreamed about me naked. Ever." He whispered in my ear.

"I haven't. Ever," I said keep my voice calm whereas my insides were burning from his touch. "Go. Change."

"Really?" He said in a sad voice and I can tell he was pouting innocently. _Innocent, my a$$._

"Really." I confirmed.

"Mhh... interesting... No girl has ever _not_ gotten attracted towards me," He said deeply in thought,"You sure a girl?" He joked and I turn around and slap him hard on left his arm.

"Yes I am, fucker," I said faking anger. And hitting him on his arm but seeing to not hit on any of his bruises.

"Easy woman," he said rubbing his arm where I has just hit,"You are so violent." I rolled my eyes and said "Now, go change of I will become even more violent."

"Yes ma'am." He said mimicking a waiter's voice, which made me laugh.

* * *

After he has changed we sit on his bed chatting about everything and anything. It felt so good. So normal. But he doesn't like normal therefore, he brought up Katherine, again.

"Are you gonna help me dress up for my date on Sunday?" He asked hopeful.

"C'mon let go grab some lunch." I said changing the subject and heading out of his room to make my way to the car so we could go to Grill. He sighed in defeat and followed me out the room.

"Aren't you gonna talk to me?" He questioned when we were halfway to the Grill.

"I will talk if what you wanna say isn't about Katherine" I replied in a venomous tone.

"Okay, okay." I think he got the hint that it's in his best interest not to talk to me about her. Afterwards we fell in a comfortable silence.

"Here are we." I said cutting the engine. We both got out of the car and into the grill. I instantly spotted our whole group - Bonnie, Jeremy, Klaus, Camille, Rebekah, Marcel and... Katherine.

"Elena! You know what?!" My best friend, Bonnie, shouted when we, Damon and I, reached the table.

"What happened, Bon-Bon?" I asked.

"We both got selected for Miss Mystic Falls!"

"Come again," I said shocked.

"We are both selected for Miss Mystic Falls Pageant!" She said and hugged me.

"Congratulations Elena," The whole group said in a chorus.

"Thanks." I said with a silly grin on my face.

"I am so happy for you Lena" Damon said taking me in for a bear hug.

"Alright. Now give me all the details of the competition." I said to Bonnie when Damon let go of me.

"You, Me, Amber, April, Rose, Rebekah and Katherine got selected. But Rebekah won't be going as she won't be in town at that time..." We talked about this for hours that came.

I got to know, we will have an interview. Then there will be this one function, kind of gala, in which we were supposed to dance. Which means I will be needing to find a partner. And we will not only be dancing modern 2014 ball dance but also the old 1860's dance. Then there is a hosting and afterwards we will have to go to the

"Who will you be asking to escort you?" Bonnie questioned.

"I asked Damon when I had just applied, but since the bitch got selected I think he probably will be going with her. I don't know. What about you?" I answered her question honestly.

"I already asked Jer, and he said yes." I gave her a horrible look at this.

"My brother? Really? You have the worst taste in men!" I spoke.

"He's not that bad. And you are the one who said that, I quote,'He's happy with you, and everyone deserve to be happy'.'" She reminded me.

"I am still regretting that."

"By the way," She whispered in my ear "You should ask Matt." She changed the topic.

"What?!" I said choking on my soda.

"Yeah, he is giving you these looks the whole time. Like he's waiting." I know Matt had a crush on me since forever. But I didn't see him that way, and don't wanna give him any signals of the otherwise.

"I will see."

After having lunch we head back home. The whole ride home I was busy with my thoughts.

_Should I ask Matt? If don't, what other choices do I have? Damon will be going with the Bitchy slut. And there isn't anyone I am interested in going with. Guess I will have to ask him. But I don't wanna give him any wrong signals. I just don't want to get his hopes up when there can't be anything between us. And specially I don't wanna ruin our friendship if we didn't work._

"Go ahead. Get it out. What's on your mind? Brooding look doesn't suit you." Damon said bringing me out of my thought. I didn't even noticed I started frowning while thinking.

"Nothing." I told him trying to avoid the topic.

"Tell me, Elena. You know I am not gonna leave it alone till you tell me." Damon said and I know it's true, so I told him.

"I was just wondering whom to ask for Miss Mystic Falls Pageant." I tell him.

"I think you asked me?" He said narrowing his eyes at me.

"Yeah, I did. But, your date and potential future girlfriend also got selected." My voice filled with venom.

"I told you I will go with you, right? So I will. I am sure she could find someone for this one function." He shrugged,"And I am the best-friend remember? I can't ditch you."

I smiled,"Hmm... So it decided."

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Share your views! Tell me what you feel? Who's Kelvin? Hmm..Even I don't know...:P Okay, I know, but would love to hear from you...:D It's just take a few second to review! So please, don't stop yourself!**


End file.
